Ne Me Quitte Pas
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Hyoga está de mau humor...


**Disclaimer:  
- Saint Seiya não me pertence, ou jamais o Shun tiraria uma mínima casquinha do Hyoga!  
- Ne Me Quitte Pas é uma antiga canção francesa, de Jaques Brel,que devido ao meu mórbido sendo de humor, sempre me faz sentir melhor quando estou down.**

**Essa fic contém leve teor yaoistico. Leia sem demoração.**

* * *

Ne Me Quitte Pas

Hyoga fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si, com a respiração alterada.

Pronto, era o que queria. Era o que tinha esperado a semana inteira. O mês inteiro, talvez. Tanto tempo que nem se recordava mais.

_Solidão_.

Engraçado como a maioria das pessoas parecia fugir dela, enquanto ele a buscava com um desejo inquietante, como de um amante.

Ele amava estar só, era uma verdade.

Alcançou a cadeira da escrivaninha e jogou o corpo desajeitado sobre ela.

Claro que apreciava companhia. Dos amigos, dos colegas da Fundação, _dele_. Adorava seu trabalho na Fundação. E sim, estava totalmente dedicado ao treinamento com Kamus pela armadura de ouro de Aquário.

Mas tudo isso não lhe impedia de sentir falta daquele silêncio morno do quarto no centro de Tókio, vazio e com a luz baixa, tendo apenas o barulhinho do computador sendo ligado invadindo seus ouvidos.

Era um prazer diferente, esse. Um prazer íntimo, único e insubstituível.

E a falta dele lhe afetava como um viciado em cafeína quando bebe apenas chá.

Digitou a senha, ouvindo a musiquinha de entrada do computador.

Sabia que andava irritado. Aliás, não só ele, como seus amigos também haviam notado. Tinha quase dó de Seiya, quando ficava assim. Bastava o cavaleiro de Pégasus abrir a boca e levava uma patada de Cisne. Ignorava as piadas de Shun. Não entrava mais em debates filosóficos com Shiryu. Estava sem muita paciência, sabia disso.

O que podia fazer?

Era como se não conseguisse sequer respirar.

Tinha tanta coisa pra resolver! As contas do apartamento, o condomínio, o trabalho, todas aquelas pesquisas que a Saori havia pedido, as aulas de Kamus, as lutas-treino com os bronzeados, não tinha manteiga na geladeira, sábado tinha um evento no hospital infantil, tinha esquecido de lavar o lixo pra fora? e tudo ao mesmo tempo, todos acreditavam na capacidade racional e dedicada do Cisne em resolver todo o tipo de assunto e...

Olhou de esguelha para a cozinha e suspirou. O saco de lixo _ainda _estava lá.

O relógio marcava nove e quarenta. O lixeiro não passava antes das dez, então dava tempo. Levantou-se, pegou o saco e seguiu até o elevador. Àquela hora o lixo do prédio todo já devia ter sido recolhido, e Hyoga teria que levar o seu até a rua, para que o caminhão pegasse.

Fechou os olhos, batendo os dedos contra o espelho do elevador.

Tudo bem, era só um contratempo. Dali a no máximo uns quinze minutos estaria de volta ao seu quartinho escuro e teria o seu tempo como tinha esperado tanto.

Mas na verdade, levou quase meia hora, porque ainda encontrou o vizinho do 202 que precisava de uma ajuda com eletrônicos e demorou um bom tempo até entender que Hyoga não era exatamente um especialista.

Resmungou um palavrão quando se viu de volta no elevador, olhando para seu rosto.

Odiava essa nova mania. Contar o tempo. Agora Cisne se via contando os minutos pra tudo o tempo todo. Quanto tempo demorou o banho de hoje? Ou em quantos minutos ele engoliu o café da manhã na segunda-feira passada?

Todo o seu dia era cronometrado.

Era angustiante.

Como se usasse uma corrente em seus braços e pernas o dia inteiro. Mas não hoje. Hoje estava tinha reservado pra ele mesmo e mais nada.

Hoje ele ia fazer coisas que gostava. Ele ia estar consigo mesmo e aproveitar sua amada solidão. Ia ler um bom livro, ou escrever alguma coisa no computador. Ver um filme, talvez? Ainda não tinha decidido. Olhou no relógio de novo: dez e quinze.

Sentiu uma corrente elétrica de nervosismo correr seu corpo, e ele respirou fundo. Tudo bem, era um pouco tarde. Mas amanhã era sábado, ele podia se dar o luxo de dormir um pouco mais já que não ia ter que trabalhar.

Mas tinha o evento no hospital no meio da tarde, também não poderia estar acabado.

Entrou no apartamento como um furacão e voltou à frente do computador.

O que ia fazer agora?

Tinha todo aquele tempo pra ele – que não era muito, mas também não era pouco – e simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

Um som agudo anunciou que havia recebido uma mensagem. Abriu a tela.

_"Ei, Pato?"_

Hyoga riu. A sutileza de Ikky sempre lhe animava.

_"Hyoga! Você está online!"_

Olhou para a segunda janela que pulou à sua frente. Shun e Afrodite. Deuses, era um inferno falar com aqueles dois no MSN.

Um inferno delicioso de piadas infames e papos sem sentido.

_"Cisne, seu pulha! Eu sei que você ta ai, não me faça abrir essa joça ao meio pra falar com você!"_

Miro. Encantador como sempre.

Olhou no relógio mais uma vez. Bom, podia ir matando um pouco do tempo com eles, até descobrir o que queria fazer. Havia esperado tanto por um tempo pra si mesmo, que quando o tinha, não fazia a menor idéia do que fazer com ele.

Era melhor rir um pouco.

Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes abriu e fechou o Word. Tinha saudade de escrever seus contos, como sempre fazia, mas simplesmente não achava o tema.

Não encontrava nada do que quisesse falar.

Mas como! Ele passou a semana inteira se programando para estar ali, para ter aqueles minutos sozinhos com aquele teclado cheio de letras e agora elas se recusavam a se juntar e formar uma linha que fosse?

Era absurdo.

_"Eu até ajudo você, Pato. Tenta."_

Hyoga leu aquela mensagem uma segunda vez. Ikky ia ajudá-lo a escrever? Ah! Aquilo sim era novidade! Respirou fundo, ainda surpreso.

E abriu o Word novamente.

Meia-noite e dezoito.

Os olhos começavam a ficar pesados. Estava cansado, por mais que quisesse negar. Afinal, era sexta-feira, e pessoas costumam estar cansadas depois de tanto trabalho.

Dentro e fora da Fundação.

Leu as poucas linhas que tinha escrito. Detestou.

E pensou que certamente nem conseguiria terminar aquilo antes da próxima semana, já que Kamus lhe faria treinar mais que o necessário na segunda-feira.

Hyoga pendeu a cabeça para trás, pensativo. Aquele francês era louco e psicótico! Riu do pensamento, voltando a olhar para a tela. Louco, mas sério, e Hyoga não podia vacilar. A Armadura de Ouro era importante para os dois, e Kamus tinha muita fé em Cisne como seu sucessor. Ele não podia desapontá-lo.

Não podia desapontar Saori também. Ela contava com ele para a Fundação Kido.

E Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, todos contavam com a seriedade e presteza do amigo em todas as situações. Ele não podia desapontá-los. Ele tinha que estar bem, tinha que estar forte para ajudar Andrômeda em suas tarefas, para dar broncas nas burradas de Pégasus, para ouvir e encontrar respostas aos conflitos morais de Dragão.

E tinha o Ikky. Ele não queria que aquela ave birrenta se decepcionasse com ele.

Ele só precisava achar um tempo pra por todo aquele nervosismo pra fora. Relaxar.

Descansar a cabeça e logo estaria bem de novo.

Olhou pro relógio. Uma e quarenta da manhã.

Os olhos estavam cansados. A cabeça doía de sono e irritação. Fechou o Word, se despediu dos amigos no MSN.

Não sabia mais o que fazer. Tinha tentado de tudo e não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia achar um modo que tirasse aquela sensação ruim. Pensou que ficar sozinho lhe traria a costumeira paz que precisava para descansar, mas ficara mais nervoso ainda. Onde tinha errado?

Olhou o relógio de novo, eram quase duas da manhã.

_"Pato, vai dormir."_

Mas não queria dormir! Ele queria fazer alguma coisa! Tinha guardado tanta coisa pra fazer... queria ler algo bom, ver algo novo, escrever qualquer coisa que livrasse seus dedos daquele peso das palavras não-escritas...

_"Você precisa descansar, então sai da porra da Internet e vai pra cama!"_

Leu de novo os poucos parágrafos que tinha escrito.

Não eram nem bons nem ruins. Eram ocos. Não era nada daquilo que ele tava pensando no momento. Aliás, nem sabia no que estava pensando.

Estava cansado, só isso.

E solidão alguma estava conseguindo lhe ajudar nisso.

_"Não adianta você ficar aí acordado e com a cabeça doendo. Vai dormir, Pato. Amanhã você termina."_

Hyoga respirou fundo, se dando por vencido.

Não adiantava, não conseguiria fazer nada melhor que aquilo.

Tinha mesmo perdido seu tempo? Porque não conseguia ver nada de bom que tinha feito naquela sexta à noite... havia dado umas boas risadas com Shun e Afrodite, mas quando não as dava? Era impossível ficar imune aos dois. Havia irritado Miro como ele o irritava, mas no fundo adoravam fazer isso. Tinha tentado escrever alguma coisa, saíra ruim, mas nada que não pudesse consertar – além de ter conseguido a palavra de Fênix que ele o ajudaria nisso.

Não fora uma noite ruim.

Então o que faltava?

Por que não conseguia se sentir bem? Aliviado, descansado?

Sabia que o sono não lhe fazia tanta falta.

Porque não conseguia sentir-se bem com ele mesmo?

Estava off-line. Word fechado.

Agora sim, estava apenas ele e ela. Sua melhor amante.

Como era mesmo que ele a agradava nessas horas? Faziam tantas coisas... algumas bobas, algumas mais secretas. Às vezes não faziam nada, quando Hyoga ficava estirado na cama olhando o teto e ouvindo alguma música velha e sem sentido.

Fazia isso desde menino, e até hoje Kamus abria a porta do seu quarto xingando em francês.

Talvez funcionasse.

Ligou o som baixinho, desencostando a cadeira da mesa.

Quando era criança, não entendia nada do que a música dizia. E tampouco fazia algum sentido, depois que o francês fizera o russo entender sua letra.

Não era isso o que importava.

Era o jeito com que ele falava com ela. Quando nada mais funcionava, nem rabiscos, nem minutas, nada. Quando nem se desatar a escrever fazia com que sua solidão o acalmasse.

Era isso, calma.

Ele fechou os olhos, até a música acabar. Abriu o Word e escreveu apenas um título.

Agora ele sabia exatamente sobre o que deveria escrever...

Mas ficava pra depois.

Qualquer depois.

_Je te raconterai_

_L'histoire de ce roi_

_Mort de n'avoir pas pu te rencontrer_

_Eu vou te contar_

_A história de um rei_

_Morto por não ter podido te encontrar_

OWARI


End file.
